My Compilation
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: Sasuke unconditionally fell into Sai's trap and said hurtful things to Naruto. Naruto left before Sasuke could ask for forgiveness. How will their love cope? Drama ensues; feelings uttered in sweet melody. SasuNaru. AU/Slight OOC.


**The Compilation** _by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Naruto or the song 'Let Me Leave.' They are both owned by their right owners, **_Masashi Kishimoto_** and **_Marc Broussard_**. -sighs-**

**Pairing:**** Sasuke x Naruto, seme x uke. Onesided Sai/Gaara x Naruto.**

**Warning:**** PG-13 for this chapter. R for future chapters. Yaoi involved. AU, slight OOC.**

_**Why hello there, fellow SasuNaru fan! This is Kinoo speaking and I am back to hereby present you with another story of mine. I do not guarantee that you would like it so therefore please do keep in mind of the warnings above.**_

_**If you like it, I shall present you with another chapter…**_

--

Chapter 1: Discharged situation.

--

"Naruto, I'd like to speak to you," a raven-haired figure spoke in a harsh voice.

'_What did I do wrong?'_

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto flinched at the tone. The person in front of him hadn't been at his best mood recently and it was better not to rile him up as he wanted to avoid fights as much as possible.

"I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore."

"Y-you're serious about this?" Naruto said softly.

'_We were okay yesterday so why are you acting like this?'_

"Uhh- yeah. You're just a sore loser and I don't want you hanging around with me. I need to take care of my reputation."

"… O-okay."

With that the raven-haired left, briskly shoving his shoulder on Naruto's smaller figure.

'_What has happened to __**us**__?_'

--

The next day, Sasuke thought that things couldn't have gotten any worst.

He was so very wrong.

He only told the others to ignore Naruto, no more than that.

But in front of him was Naruto's locker, trashed on the outer side, decorated with offensive writing and the belongings, he recognized, of Naruto's were on the floor, ripped to shreds and tear apart.

That wasn't what made his heart lurched. His chest tightened when his eyes was met with seemingly endless blue orbs.

The angel in front of him was hurt.

And it was all due to his doing.

'_How many times have I come to you  
How many times have you taken me in?  
How have you never quite realized  
That this will be nothing more than what it's been?'_

Blue crystals he was staring into were dead and undignified, but the beautiful features of the blonde's face still managed to create a broken smile.

'_Why is it that I return to the scene of the crime  
Though there's nothing I need?  
Between the moments that linger before us  
Haven't you wondered why I always leave?'  
_

Sasuke could feel himself forcing to look away in disgust. The said blonde's smile fell a little, but he bent down and continued on, trembling and keeping up his pace, picking up the bits and pieces of the remnants of his school work.

'_Let me  
Be who I am…  
Let me  
Leave while I can…'_

Sasuke could feel his gaze directed back to the blonde. His glare intensified, burning holes on the already broken back.

_'You know love don't find  
This sort of man…  
So just let me leave  
While I can…'_

He wanted to walk away but something was holding him back.

'_How many times have I come to you  
Beaten and broken and under attack?  
How can you look in my eyes and my heart  
And not see that there's something I lack?'_

It was becoming uncomfortable as Sasuke continued watching the movement of the shifting back of the person he cared about.

_'Why is it that I'm as bad as I am  
But I know that you'll never believe?  
Why do you still have to love me  
When all I have done is to lie and deceive?'_

He knew. Sasuke knew that the blonde was hurt but he hadn't done anything to help him.

_  
'Let me,  
Be who I am…  
Let me,  
Leave while I can…'_

He knew the pain was unbearable.

'_You know love don't find,  
This sort of man…  
So just let me leave,  
While I…'_

He took a deep breath, hoping it would ease his pain away.

_'Can't give you what you need,  
And I'm so tired that I can't breathe,  
And I don't know if you can see,  
But my ship is goin' down…'_

Why hadn't he lifted a finger to help the blonde? The only person he was able to call best friend, the only person who could fill up his lonely heart.

'_And I tried my best to be a man,  
So I set you free while I still can,  
Cause I can't seem to change who I am…'_

Then he snapped and looked around him. His former best friend was no longer in sight.

_'So just let me,  
Be who I am…  
Oh, oh, let me,  
Leave while I can…'_

He looked around in a futile attempt to watch the blonde once again.

_  
'You know love don't find,  
This sort of man…  
So just let me,  
Leave while I can…'_

If he could, he wished to take it all back.

--

Naruto scanned the apartment room of his once again. A tear escaped from his blue eyes that can put the sky to shame, and could suck the ocean dry. He wiped it off but another followed, his body trembled with an odd feeling.

The fresh cuts on his body had been a noisy proof. It had been a month ever since he and Sasuke stopped being friends and it had been painful for him. He had no friends to fend him off and the bullying he had to take was ridiculous.

His parents died when he was a baby in a car incident. An outsider that he already was, the small physique he had was no help.

A new start. A new school. A new life.

Iruka, his guardian, had been transferred to Kyoto and the timing couldn't get any better.

Naruto was about sick of his situation. It was time for a change.

"Are you ready?" The man with scarred-face known as Iruka smiled, and offered a hand out to the blonde.

He embraced himself and smiled. He took the man's hand in his and looked up towards the bright sky, putting the free hand on top of his forehead to create a small cover for his eyes.

"Yes."

--

"Fuck."

Sasuke slammed the door of his bedroom and threw himself on the bed, facing up the perfectly painted black ceiling.

As each day passed, he felt more stupid and horrible than before. He had _tried_ to apologize to Naruto but nothing came out of his mouth. Also, he just never seemed to arrive at a good time.

Whenever Naruto saw Sasuke, he only smiled gently towards Sasuke and excused himself as if he felt that Naruto was not worthy enough to stand in front of him. How could he do that to Naruto? It had been merely a stupid fight that had broken between Sai and himself…

_--_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was just back from his basket ball practice and was making his way towards his car. That was, until realization hit him that a certain somebody was leaning against his property, _

"_Why hello there, _Uchiha-san_. It's been a while since I've seen you last," the boy named Sai gave him a fake smile, his hands rapping on the roof of Sasuke's car._

_Sasuke tensed. He could feel his blood boil to its highest degree but he refused to show it to the person in front of him, so instead, he answered coolly, "Hn. Too bad I'm not interested to engage in any conversation with you."_

_Sai's lips quirked upward. This time, though, his face turned into more of a mocking look."Oh, but I bet you will be interested in this one."_

"_Heh, oh yeah, how so?"_

"_Well, seeing as you've got that blondie of a friend wrapped around your finger, why don't you just do him already?"_

"_What the fuck is it you are trying to prove?" Sasuke snapped, his hands clenched tightly, drawing blood contrasting from his pale skin._

"_That you ought to be grateful for having him," Sai said quietly, his sad expression left unnoticed by the young Uchiha. He quickly regained his composure and put on his usual fake smile."Why, you're not interested?"_

"_That's none of your business. Now leave, I don't have time to waste on you," Sasuke said bitterly, pushing the similar-looking man off his vehicle. Sai only smirked; he crossed his arms and turned toward him once again._

"_Heh, so I guess you won't mind me taking him? Wait, why am I asking your permission? How foolish of me. You clearly have not the claim on such a property."_

_Sasuke grit his teeth together, his face distorted, dressing his perfect face with uncontrollable anger. But soon he let out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Who in their right mind would want a monster like him?"_

_It was Sai's turn to let out a chuckle, with both eyebrows raised and a small thug on his mouth; he calmly stated his winning speech. _

"_I do."_

_And with that he left a raging Sasuke, whom only pulled on his seatbelt in irritation and pushed his key in to his car, exasperatedly thinking of the sickening encounter of that person he knew so well._

_Of course, how could Sasuke forget? The man's words were practically impaled on his mind. _

_Yes; his disowned twin brother's._

--

Sasuke yanked on his hair, he had done it. There was no turning back. Time was not to be turned backward.

Why, why couldn't he let go of the guilt he was drowning in?

Why did he fell into Sai's scenario?

Why was he so irrational?

He covered his eyes to avoid tears falling from his eyes. His attempts failed when he felt a drop of liquid rolled down to his cheek. Picking himself up, he walked towards his bathroom and shed his clothes. Turning on the shower knob he drenched himself in water and let loose of the tears he was holding back.

He pounded the wall in front of him, slowly breaking from the cruelty of realism. He whispered to himself as he once again drowned in self-accusation.

"_Why do I have to fall in love Naruto?" _

--

Naruto quickened his pace to the awaiting car, dragging the heavy gear in his arms with difficulties. He stopped for a little and took a glance out of his old apartment.

He held his breath, letting out not too long after it.

He turned his face around only to bump on a broad shoulder, making him lose his balance, but was saved thanks to the strong arm placed around his waist.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled, looking up, giving a small smile to his saviour. He let out a small gasp as he familiarized himself with the said figure. The person before him had taken his breath away.

His short, spiky red hair framed his face; a love symbol was tattooed on the right corner of his forehead, following was a blank space to where his eyebrows was supposed to be placed, two emerald green eyes under, outlined with thick, black circles; straight nose flowed down to his pale, skin-coloured lips to finish off the exotic look. Earrings lined from the top of his ear all the way down. Black Calvin Klein shirt hung on the sculpted chest; dark blue jeans, with chains and variety of pins haunted the long legs; white Adidas shoes polished off the clean look.

The young man was no short of attractive.

What was more; it seemed that Naruto had vaguely remembered who this person was. Naruto struggled to recollect the pieces of memories buried in his mind until the red-head clasped tightly around his waist and tilt his chin up to clash the blue and emerald orbs together. Then it all clicked, his eyes widened as he finally distinguished who the mysterious teenager was.

"G-Gaara? Is that you?"

Naruto was astounded. The very first friend of his was right in front of him. Gaara had to move when they were still third-graders and had not been able to keep in touch ever since. He could feel his heart beating loudly from the shock, but slowly calmed down, replacing it with a peaceful feeling

Gaara stayed quiet, but leaned down and pecked the two pink petals lightly as an answer. He steadied Naruto to stand on his feet before taking the small hand into his, while taking hold of the luggage on the other. Slipping a warm smile into his usually emotionless face, he tightened the grip around Naruto's hand. He studied the confused look written on the adorable face, whose fingers were lightly caressing the claimed lips.

"Yes. It's me," Gaara finally uttered.

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "Thanks again for saving me."

Gaara gave a small nod. "I'll be coming with you."

Naruto looked surprised, but widened his smile nonetheless.

"… Really?" He questioned.

"Really," Gaara replied. To his delight, Naruto unsuspectingly hugged him and let out tears of happiness.

'_Thank you…'_

--

The next day, Sasuke dressed quietly and walked over to his car. He had decided that it was time to apologize and he was going to confess to the blonde no matter what. He hovered throughout the driveway avoiding cars on the way. Once he reached the school gate, he parked his car in its usual parking territory and walked to his class. The bell rang and most of the student came right in.

Same, usual, boring routine.

He examined the classroom, trying to spot the blonde, but couldn't seem to find him. He wondered around some more after the first and the second period.

'Where could the dobe be?' He thought. It was the last period of school and he still had yet to find the blonde. Naruto wasn't the type to skip classes. He had to keep his grades high for Iruka.

He was walking down the hallway when he saw Ino with a broken look on his face, standing in front of Naruto's beaten locker. She was also one of Naruto's best friends, but she had gone to America for half a year and he realized that she was just back from her trip. He could see a crunched piece of paper in her right palm.

"Ino," he said, as she turned around to face. "You're back."

"Yeah. I am," she said coldly. "What the hell did you do Sasuke? Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke was taken aback on the tone that Ino was using, but he answered back. "That's what I had been trying to figure out all day."

"Yeah? Well, how do you explain _this_," Ino grimly said as she chuck the crumpled paper to Sasuke who caught it and opened it up to try reading the wrinkly letter.

_Dear Ino, _

_I'm sure that I would probably be gone by the time you receive this letter. Hahah, don't ask me how I know you're going to get this, but I just do._

_Anyways, I would like to say sorry that I'm not able to pick you up at the airport or the fact that you couldn't see me off because I'm moving._

_Iruka got a new job and he looked so happy that I just couldn't refuse. _

_So yeah, I really hope you'd understand. Just remember that you'll always be my best friend and I love you like a sister I never had. Say hi from me to Tsunade-bachan._

_With lots of love,_

_Naruto._

_P.S. I hope Sasuke will forgive me. Sorry if I did something wrong : )_

Sasuke looked up from the letter. This was too painful. He was the one who was behaving like a child, not wanting to apologize and hoping the other party would do so first. It was too much for him. His deep thoughts were, however, interrupted by Ino's voice.

"What happened Sasuke?" She furiously contorted, breaking the awkward silence.

"I…" He started.

"You know what? I don't know what happened, I don't know why he left. I'm not involved in this but one thing is for sure. _You_ are involved. So _fix this_."

With that, she turned her back, slowly leaving from the unforgettable scene. Together blundered in their loneliness, both thinking of their errors.

'_Come back.'_

_--_

[ To Be Continued… ]

--

_**Oh god. It was supposed to be a one shot but my stupid head won't register it and ended up making a sequel. AGAIN.**_

_**Anyways, I always make Ino the good girl. Personally, I like her way better than Sakura or Hinata. I hope you don't mind me constantly putting her in my stories. Well, she would only show up on a few of the chapters though, unless you want her to be part of the fixed supporting characters. **_

_**That is, if you want this story to be continued.**_

_**This is so contagious. Oh well, I hope you like this one.**_

_**Please do review and vote on my profile. It will make me very, very happy!**_


End file.
